Gallery
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Sanosuke watches as his one loveMegumi becomes romantically involved with another man... and the wrong type of man. [songfic][complete]


**Gallery**

**by: **lilkagome

**Disc: **I own nothing... not even Mario Vazquez... (Cry's)... 'Nor his song.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The Akebeko's many customers turned to look at the large man entering the restaurant. Sanosuke Sagara of course. Many of the woman swooned as they saw him enter,

Their eyes lingering hungrily over his toned muscles and tanned skin. He grinned his signature grin at few, walking to the back to sit yet again in his favorite spot.

Tae smiled as she saw him, but frowned as an afterthought of how high his tab had become. She sighed and stepped over to his table. "What will it be today?" She asked in a kind tone, looking at him with much the same attentiveness as any other day.

"Usual." He said in his deep tone, looking back at the entrance as the shoji came open, revealing to them the odd new couple. Megumi stood to the right of a handsome looking man, his hair pulled tight in a tie, the black strands resting comfortably at his shoulders. The woman of the Akebeko once more swooned at the sight of the newcomer.

The man didn't smile, his mouth pursed in a thin line, his dark eyes surveying the many customers admiring him. He almost looked disgusted as they took a seat across the way from Sano. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering over to them, watching as Megumi sipped half-heartedly at the hot tea placed before her.

The once calm din of sound in the Restaurant became completely non-existent as the people whispered to each other, clearly speaking of the newest arrivals. Sano shook his head, trying to free his mind of thoughts of the Fox-lady. He bowed his head, eating the miso soup as slowly as possible, which was not easy considering the tense state in the place.

Megumi seemed to be laughing at something her companion had said; he could almost see her sparkling eyes, and the smiling face he had dreamt of one too many nights. He looked up as Tsubame walked past, her hair now grown past her shoulder blades as she had let it grow freely for the past year. He looked back at the couple, observing the smile now formed on Megumi's face and he grunted, standing and throwing down a few coins.

He immediately froze as he felt her eyes on him, his body tensed and he bowed his head yet again, knowing that his feelings were only circumstantial, if she could be happy with that stiff than so be it.

He walked out, his red head band glaring back at the sun as he walked past, and then he sat, watching as the passerby's looked at him with questioning eyes, as if wondering why _he_ would be sad.

He watched a man walk by, his face covering in bruises most likely from a brawl at the local bar. He sighed and headed in that direction, knowing that he would once more drown his thoughts in the bottom of a glass, only to have a rude and rather uncomfortable awakening in the morning. He stepped into the dark bar, smelling of alcohol and tobacco he grimaced at the powerful assault on his nostrils.

He ordered up the strongest drink he could find, gulping down the liquid, trying to ignore the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He repeated the action without a second thought until it was to the point where he did it without really knowing he was. He sat his glass harshly back on the counter, calling for the bartender.

"Eh, Sano?" Came the voice of Kenshin, and Sano almost groaned in his hazed state.

"Not now Kenshin." He retorted, his eyes fixed on the empty glass before him.

"You choose to solve your problems with drink instead of solution, what a shame." Said Satou Hijime as he stepped into the loud profanity filled bar.

"I choose to not deal with damn hypocrites and snobs." He said as he swallowed the contents of his once again filled glass. "You wouldn't understand that would you, maybe 'cause your on the opposite end." He said, his remark causing Satou to grunt and stomp his cigarette to the hard wood floor.

"Kenshin, I do think it's time we sober up this ahou." He said as he pulled Sano up, staring down into the hazed brown eyes.

"Aa." Was Kenshin's only reply as he put his arm on Sano's shoulder leading him to the cool outdoors.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Sano fought back, resulting in both Kenshin and Satou almost coming to be more closely introduced to the hard floor beneath them.

"Your in no shape to be alone!" Kenshin snarled in a harsher tone, his eyes swirling with a deep amber.

"I'm in no shape to be in the company of you either." Sano bit back, glaring back at his offending _friends_. He stepped out into the dark night. The cool air making his headache, and his eyes snapped open at the sound of a laugh. _That laugh..._ he thought his eyes turning to the dark haired beauty being led to her home in the dead of night. He snarled, his eyes becoming a darker shade of brown, his face turning into an even harsher glare.

"So that's how it is?" He shouted, causing her to turn back to him, her eyes widening as she saw the state he was in. He looked distraught, his eyes burning with some un-describable emotion.

He listened closely to the sound of music coming out raw from the street corner. He looked over to see not a bum but someone he had never thought to see again. He had met him back when he was still taking jobs and fighting to be the best.

He recognized the song immediately and nodded to him to keep playing. He did just that, with a few other's joining in to make it sound as a real band.

**God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty  
**

Sano sang with sharpness in his voice, his word's not slurred any longer as he lingered lightly on every word. Megumi looked at him quizzically, her eyes become hazed as she listened to the lyrics he sang, her heart exploding with feelings she never thought possible.

**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**

Because

Megumi's eyes watered as he stepped closer, his eyes filled with warmness she had only just noticed. Her companion growled, his eyes harshly glaring at Sano's approaching form.

**can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
**

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked over at her companion, and for the first time she saw all the flaws in his flawless exterior. He stared down at her, turning to leave and pulling her along by her arm. He turned back instantly as she stood still, her eyes looking into his.

**She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you**

"Stop." She said to her companion, her eyes looking at the hard contour of his face, his eyes sharp and uncaring as she studied his expression.

**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime  
**

She stepped back, looking over at Sano, seeing for the first time the tenderness in his gaze, the softness in his facial features, and the light that glowed brightly in his eyes. She lost her breath as she studied him closer, watching as he sang the song, his gaze not once tearing from hers.

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
in his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
**

She looked at her companion, searching his eyes for any feeling he may have. She saw nothing but a deep abyss of blackness and shadow in those eyes so beautiful.

**You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know**

She stepped closer to Sano, as she was captivated further by his voice, his deep brown eyes shoeing his pain, his sadness for her. She moved yet another step closer, watching as he struck the high note perfectly.

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art**

She smiled as she came in contact with his hardened muscles his hard chest welcoming her so sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her, singing the song tenderly as she looked up at him, her eyes casting him into a spell he never knew could be put on a man. This... was love.

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery**

He sighed as he placed his lips upon hers, the taste of liquor and mint causing more intoxication than any drug. He deepened the kiss slowly, softly caressing her face, memorizing the feel of her skin.

"I love you." He said as he broke apart, not even bothering to spare a glance at the fuming man ahead of them. He stomped off in a huff, his eyes glaring at everyone who passed him.

"I love you too." Megumi sighed into his embrace, letting for a moment her world fall into dream... only the dream was her reality.

So for the first time ever Sanosuke Sagara led his soon-to-be fiancé, lover, wife, and the mother of his first child back to her home, where they would spend the night wrapped up in each-others warm arms.

----And Screen Fades To Black---

Another One-Shot Finisho! R&R please ya' know how to do it... and if you want more on this coupling just request it. Aragatou! Ja!

**Gomen Nasai-** Sorry for any and all spelling errors but I do not have spell check on my laptop… sorry.


End file.
